Love & Marriage
by melissa341
Summary: A Jaxis fic, with possibly a little Samlexis and Sexis thrown in, but it's a Jaxis fic. It starts off in Feb. 2007 - no Metro-Court crisis. Carly and Sonny are married b/c of the witness stuff with Lorenzo. Hope you like! It's still in progress!
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this on February 9, 2007. Carly and Sonny are married because of the Lorenzo witness crap and the hostage situation didn't happen ... and won't happen! Alexis is going through chemo. It's still in progress!!

**Love and Marriage**

Chapter One

Alexis' eyes fluttered open to the sound of the beating on her door. She didn't want to deal with Ric today. Hell, she didn't even want to deal with Sonny today and that was saying something. Sonny's personality had changed since he found out that she had cancer. He was supportive...insistent that she survive...where was this Sonny four years ago when he was fighting her tooth and nail in the courtroom for custody of their daughter? Alexis looked over to the door -- blinds shut – sh -- she thought. She wanted to shoo the person away and get back to her nap. The chemo wasn't working. They told her she'd have to go through more and she was on the verge of simply giving up...she was going to let the cancer win, but her daughter, the one that slept with her husband, wouldn't allow it. Alexis rolled her eyes at the thought of how close they had gotten. She tried to push Sam away...she wanted to. She didn't want her in her life after what she did, but Sam was persistent to say the least. Alexis' late talks with Spinelli gave her a new outlook on Sam. She'd never laughed as much at her daughter as she did when she was around him.

"Alexis?! Are you here? I see your car! Don't even think about avoiding your ex..."

She flung the door open, immediately wrapping her arms around him, screaming the name "Jax" as they embraced. Thirty seconds ago, she didn't have the strength to stand, but when she heard his voice, she couldn't reach the door fast enough.

"Hello, my wife," Jax mumbled into her neck. She still smelled like vanilla. He thought all along that it was her shampoo, but obviously not, since her hair was long gone.

"Don't let go," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Never," he whispered back. He was holding her up. She was too weak to even stand. He maneuvered her in his arms and picked her up. She held on to his strong shoulders and smiled.

"Carrying me over the threshold, husband?"

He just smiled back and walked her back to the couch. He sat close beside her and helped her get situated.

"Why are you alone, Alexis?"

She sighed her sigh and focused on his eyes to keep from growing nauseous from the sudden movements.

"I'm fine."

"You're a big fat liar."

She let out a hearty laugh, "You just picked me up like you would an eight year old. I'm far from fat."

Jax smiled sadly at his best friend, "Once again, honey, why are you alone?"

"I'm not married, my daughter is out living her life like I told her to, my other two little one's are at their cousin's, being happy ... I have no one else."

"You have me."

"So I'm not alone."

Jax smiled and closed the distance between them to hold her close, "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" He questioned as he held her.

She smiled against his cheek, "It's been a while."

He pulled back and met her eyes, "I love you."

Her smile amazed him. She hadn't lost that, "I love you more, Jasper Jacks, so what are you doing here and where the hell have you been?" she playfully swatted his shoulder as she leaned back to get more comfortable.

"Around ... Jerry needed me ..."

"Now who's the big fat liar?"

Jax gave her a small chuckle and helped pull the covers over her shivering body.

"I'm here now. What do you need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm here now. What do you need?"

Alexis shut her eyes and shook her head softly, "I don't need anything now because you're here."

"Alexis?" Jax was done with the pleasantries.

Her eyes opened quickly, "What?" She grew annoyed, "I was serious. I'm fine now."

"Okay…but what can I do for you -- to make this easier? I haven't done enough."

"Jax." She moved back on the couch to shift into a more comfortable position.

"I haven't."

"You've done more than most. Every time I've seen you throughout this whole _'cancer'_ ordeal, you've made me happy. Look …" She looked over to the orchid in full bloom on the table in the corner of the room. He followed her gaze and smiled.

"You didn't kill it."

Alexis laughed and used all her strength to form his face with her hands. "_You've done more than most_," she whispered again, allowing the tears to water in her eyes.

"Not enough. I haven't been around enough…and not just with this thing…the cancer -- Alexis, I wasn't there enough when Kristina was sick, when she was kidnapped, during the train wreck or the epidemic…"

"As I remember, you were one of the three who got my daughter out of the train wreck."

"I should have stayed with you."

"Now you know that Molly was more important."

"To you maybe."

"Jasper Jacks!!" Her voice raised.

"Okay, okay … fine … Molly was … _is_ more important, but …"

"No 'buts' … Jax, she is. She still is." Alexis looked around avoiding his eye contact.

"What's wrong?"

"Ric … he's trying to take her. He's filing for permanent custody and …"

The knock on the door, actually, the banging on the door, startled her. Jax refused to let her stand, "I'll get it."

He opened the door and immediately pushed the visitor out onto the deck, following quickly -- shutting the door.

"What the hell do you want, Lansing?" Jax boomed, but made sure to keep his voice low enough so Alexis wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'd like to speak to Alexis. I got these today in the mail." Ric dropped the file in front of Jax who had reached out for them. They landed at his feet.

Jax declined to give Ric the satisfaction of picking them up, "What are they?"

"Divorce papers."

"And you're upset that she sent them to you?"

"I would've liked to have known ahead of time that she was working on splitting up the assets."

Jax gave Ric an amazed look, "Wait … you wanted something, other than Molly, that Alexis has?"

"I thought she'd give me the house … seeing that she hates it now and all."

Jax couldn't wrap his mind around this, "You wanted the house -- the house that _she_ found … that _she_ bought … that _she_ lives in now with _her_ girls?"

"I figured once I got custody of Molly, she'd need something that was familiar."

"Right …" Jax nodded facetiously, "right … instead of living with her mother and her big sister who have been the ONLY constants in her life so far … you figured if you kept the house, it'd make up for that …"

"Why do you care? You have no say …"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty big say in what happens in my _wife_ and my _step-daughter's_ lives."

Ric's eyes widened and he stuttered, "You … you … your wife?"

"Why do you think she got these papers sent so soon? She didn't tell you? We're getting married this weekend."

"Bullshit!" Ric yelped and headed for the door.

Jax intercepted him and pushed him back further from where he had started. "She's asleep right now … and my job, is to keep her happy in every way possible ... you'll have to come back later … or my suggestion … _not_ come back at all. She'll contact you if she wants." Jax looked as Ric stumbled up and stared his evil glare at him. Jax kicked the folder toward him and then leaned forward, causing Ric to back away in fear, "Shoo, little man. Go before I take you myself."

With that, Ric crawled off like a snake. Like hell Jax would allow this man to hurt her once more. He watched as the car drove away, turning with a sigh to the door. He smiled to himself at the conversation that he would soon be having with his new fiancé. He just hoped she'd accept his proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Who was that?" Alexis asked, not opening her eyes or moving out of the very comfortable position she'd found.

"No one important." He joined her on the couch and began rubbing her back gently.

She breathed in, loving the feeling of his…or anyone's…hands touching her with love, "So…" she sighed, "What did Ric want?"

Jax laughed and leaned in to kiss her temple slowly, "Nothing that you need to worry with right now. Hey…Lexie…" he needed her to open her eyes for this. She did. His heart began to beat faster as her eyes now were focused on his. "We need to talk about something…well, I…I um…" This didn't feel right. "I need to ask you something." He had her complete attention, until she heard the keys in the door and she looked over with the most dazzling smile as her two little ones entered the house with Viola.

Jax looked over to the girls and smiled. His way out.

"Uncle Jax!!" Kristina yelled and jumped in his arms as he stood, just like her mother.

"Hey, my sweet girl!" He spun her around, happy to hear her voice again.

Kristina rambled, "I've missed you so much!! Where have you been? Did you bring me anything back this time? Molly too! She's missed you! What did you bring her??"

Jax laughed and kissed Kristina as he placed her down on the ground, leaning in to Molly for a quick kiss, "I have to run home to get it. You guys can take care of 'Mommy' 'till I get back?" He looked to Alexis, who was confused as to why he was so suddenly ready to leave.

"Of course. Hey Mama." Kristina cuddled in on the couch next to her mother, who realized that with Kristina now there on the couch…it was impossible to get uncomfortable. Viola placed Molly down with them and stood looking to Jax. She had missed him terribly as well. It wasn't as though she had a crush on the Aussie…well, possibly a small one…but she also loved to see her boss' face light up when he walked in the room.

"Viola, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jax looked to her and ushered her to the corner of the room.

"Yes, Mr. Jax?"

"Just Jax …" He smiled. Her heart fluttered.

"Can you stay here with Alexis…in this room, and not let anyone in? Only me."

She nodded, "Sure…what's going on?"

"And no phone calls either. Let them ring…in fact, why don't you go ahead and hide her cell and unplug the landlines. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." And he was gone. Viola stood watching in wonderment at where he once stood. She immediately went to lock the doors, and then returned to Alexis' side.

--

Ric strolled into the coffee shop after gaining his confidence back. 'Married'. And two days after getting a divorce. He could see right through this, but it wouldn't matter. He could prove that their marriage was a fake. He would get someone unlikely to join his side once and for all.

"I thought I'd find you here." He looked to Carly, who was sipping her cappuccino.

"And why, might I ask, were you even looking for me, asshole?"

"Calm down. I just wanted to let you know of your fiancé … oops … ex-fiancé's recent engagement."

--

Alexis held Molly as tight as she could, which was only a small whisper hug.

"You okay?" Viola questioned, running her hands through Kristina's long black hair as she slept in her lap.

Alexis simply nodded and kissed Molly on the head, "I can't lose her."

"You won't. I won't let that happen."

"Thank you for agreeing to testify. That means a lot to me."

"Alexis … if I may say … you're more family to me than my blood-relatives. I think of you as my sister…and these two little ones are my nieces that I so happily spend all my time with. You could stop paying me and still not be able to keep me away."

Alexis smiled through her tears, "Oh really? Hmm…"

"Uh oh…no…don't stop paying me though." Viola beamed back, and then jerked her head to the door as she heard the knock. She looked at her watch. It had been twenty-five minutes, that might be Jax. She shifted Kristina from under her and lay her gently on the couch, walking quietly to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me … Jax."

Viola sighed with relief and let the tall blond in, smiling politely. She looked back to her 'sister' and 'nieces'. "I'll go put them down for their nap. This one might sleep the rest of the day and night," she joked, looking down to Kristina.

"I wasn't sleeping," Kristina denied and rubbed her eyes, standing to follow Viola and Molly to her room. "I was resting my eyes … 'Aunt Viola'" she smiled up to her nanny. She kissed her mother sweetly on the nose and looked to Jax, "I'll get my present later, k?"

"Okay, honey." Jax watched as they exited and immediately dropped to his knees in front of Alexis.

She smiled, not suspecting anything different, "Where did you go?" She asked weakly.

"To get the presents for Kristina and Molly … and, to get you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything … you being here is my present."

"Well, that's sweet … and corny … and all, honey, but … I had to get you this." He held it out and waited for her to open her eyes. A little black box. Her eyes grew as she looked from it to him.

"I think you have the wrong girl." Alexis' heart rate increased.

"Your thinking is wrong."

"Jax?" She whispered.

"Hear me out."

"There better be an explanation with this." She opened it while it still lay in his hands, "Oh my God, Jax! It's gorgeous."

"I want you to marry me. I want to marry you. I want to be here, Alexis, through thick and thin … for better or worse, in sickness and in health. I want to help you keep Molly and Kristina together in this house. I want to help you get well … to get rid of this cancer. I want to be here, forever, as your husband."

Alexis sat stunned, watching the tears form in his eyes. She was hearing things … she had to be … that, or she was dreaming.

"Am I dreaming?"

Jax let a tear fall, "Alexis, why do you have to be dreaming to have someone say this to you? I love you. You know I do …"

"But not like that, Jax … what about Carly?"

"Screw Carly, she's married to Sonny again … this is about you, and only you."

"You said, 'forever'."

"I will be your husband forever, whether it be a marriage of convenience or more. Honestly, I'm hoping for more."

If Alexis weren't shocked before, she was now, "Mo…more?"

"Alexis, we should never have gotten divorced. Look what that brought us? In the same position … we're at the same place that we were then … except you have two beautiful girls that I couldn't be more in love with … and you have Sam now…"

"Who you were involved with …"

"Let's not even think about that, okay?"

Alexis looked down to the small, simple, gorgeous diamond ring that he knew she'd love, then back up into his blue eyes, "Ask me …"

Jax face lit up as he tried to not giggle with excitement. He leaned up on his knee and helped her to her feet, the blanket pooling around them.

"Alexis Davis, my best friend, my heart … you're the only person who's stuck with me through everything … through it all. Alexis, will you let me help you? Will you let me give you everything … will you be my wife?" He looked up to her and she wiped the tear that fell down his cheek with her thumb.

"Yes … Jax," she whispered and he slipped the ring on her finger and stood as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I love you so much!"

"I love you, more," he whispered back and pulled back to see her eyes, "I love you so much more." He leaned in, his lips touching hers ever so lightly. They gave each other small kisses at first, but when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip, she pulled back … his eyes were closed. She closed hers again and leaned forward hesitantly. There lips met with a new purpose as their tongues met for the first time ever.

Two minutes later after exploring each other's mouths correctly for the first time, the door swung open and they both looked to their unwanted visitor.

"So it's true. What the hell?!" Carly stood, wrapping her arms around herself in disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alexis hands were around Jax's neck. His face lowered to hers…and they both looked over to Carly as if they were teenagers caught in the act.

"Jax?" Carly accused, the pain evident in her tear filled eyes.

"Carly…" he looked to Alexis, then quickly back to Carly, standing up straight. "What are you doing here?"

Carly breathed in and out heavily a few times and she let out a scream of sorts and stormed back out the door. Jax turned his attention back to Alexis.

She smiled sadly up to him, knowingly, "Go after her."

"No."

"Jax! You have to go talk to her!!" She pushed him away.

"I'm with you. She's with Sonny. She has to get over this." He tried to pull her closer. He'd forgotten her taste and he wanted more.

Alexis backed away and sat on the couch, her weariness catching up to her. She slid the ring off of her finger. "If you don't go talk to her…work this out, I won't marry you." She met his eyes seriously, then watched as he left. She leaned back on the couch and fingered the ring, looking closely at it. It was something that she would have picked out. Something simple yet elegant…plain, yet regal. It was the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. Ric never bought her a ring. Ned's was beautiful, but nothing compared to this. It even beat the one she used to fantasize So…

"Alexis?"

…and there he was…standing in her doorway, as if the gods up above were playing a cruel joke.

"Sonny." She sat up and slid the ring quickly back on her finger.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I need to shut and lock my doors…that's what's going on. Look, Sonny, I know that your daughter lives here, but you and your wife can't just barge in when you feel like it. What if I were…"

"Smoking pot?" He showed his dimples. She showed hers.

"Exactly."

Sonny quietly approached her and sat in the chair across from her, "You're marrying Jax?"

"How did you two find out? He just proposed!"

"Ric."

Alexis stared as if she was waiting for him to explain further. He didn't. This silence gave her time to think. She was normally a much 'quicker' person…she could catch on to something as well as the next person, but the chemo slowed down more than just her body. Ric. The divorce. He came by…probably threatened to take Molly…Jax lied and said that they were getting married. She remembered now how suddenly Jax had left earlier…to get the ring.

"So Ric told you?"

"It's true?"

"Sonny, not that you should care, but Jax is helping me."

"By marrying you?"

"Yes. Think about it, Sonny! He's a billionaire…he can provide for Molly. He doesn't have a job that he has to show up to, so he can work from home, Molly on his lap while I'm puking my guts up."

Sonny made a face and settled back into the chair.

"Sorry," she apologized for giving him that image.

He looked away.

"Sonny?"

Still nothing.

"What's wrong with you? You don't see how this is a good idea?"

"Yeah! I see it, damnit!!" He looked furiously to her.

"Whoa…what the…"

"I have to go!" He yelled and stood, walking quickly to the door. Before closing it behind him, he looked to her and gave an apologetic smile, "Congratulations. You deserve to be happy." He shut the door behind him and thought to himself. 'Good idea? Yeah, I just should've thought of it.'

--

"Carly!! Wait a minute!!" Jax ran down the pathway, past Sonny, then up to the limo in front of her, blocking her way to the door, "Stop!!" He yelled in her face.

"Ho…how…could…you…" Carly sobbed, trying to pry her way past him.

"We need to talk about this." He took her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"What is there to talk about? What I just saw wasn't 'friends', Jax…it wasn't a man and his best friend. That wasn't the Jax I know and the Alexis I know!!"

"No…Carly, it wasn't."

She looked helplessly up to him, backing away, "How long has this been going on? When you said that you were going off on some trip, were you really here with her?"

"No!"

"How long has this BEEN GOING ON?!"

"Almost nine years, I guess." Jax shrugged sadly and met her eyes. When she didn't speak, he continued, "I think I've been in love with Alexis since the first few times I met her…I just didn't realize it until recently." He waiting another long moment, "Carly, I think that Alexis and I are connected the way that you and Sonny are."

"That bullshit! Alexis is connected with Sonny, too! What is it about her that…"

"I don't know." Jax smiled unconsciously, "I think the fact that I didn't realize how I felt about her came from not having to chase her. Not playing those childish games of cat and mouse…not having to rescue her like…"

"Like me and Brenda…and Chloe."

"And Courtney. Carly, there's something different from all of you and her."

"What?" Carly honestly wanted to know. She wanted to know what he saw in her...what Sonny still saw...

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but…I can't explain it. Alexis and I might not end up together. I proposed to help her out with Molly and her cancer…but today…it felt different. It felt like I was hurting inside until she said 'yes'. It felt like…" he looked away and spoke quickly, "like I was finally home when she said it."

Carly watched him speak his truth and then nodded her head. She then grew angry, "So you were waiting for this? Waiting for me and Sonny…"

"I loved you, Carly! You didn't have to marry Sonny!!"

"I did. They would have called me as a witness and…"

"That was a month ago. They've dropped the charges."

Carly looked around for an answer, "We had to make it look real. We couldn't just divorce the day they dropped the case."

"I saw you kissing him…Carly. In the park. Yesterday." Jax kept his eyes glued to her.

"You…you came home yesterday?"

"Yeah."

Carly swallowed hard and looked up to him.

"But it doesn't matter. You're happy. I'm happy. We're okay."

"Let's go!!" Sonny yelled at his wife and flew into the other side of the limo. She watched and looked back to Jax.

"Your chariot awaits," he joked, bringing out a small smile from her. She wiped the tears and pursed her lips, trying her best to stop her sob. She held it in and regained her strength. She looked to the house.

"Your princess awaits." She looked away for a moment, and then silently climbed into the limo. Jax watched as they drove off and turned to the house. He smiled and found his way back to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alexis winced in pain after taking yet more medicine. She pulled the blanket around her and settled down back in her position on the couch. Jax walked through the door and her heart skipped a beat. That kiss was quite possibly the most confusing kiss she'd ever experienced. She now didn't see her best friend when she looked at him. She saw so much more.

He walked slowly to her and took his position at her side, "Is everything okay?"

She shifted to let him move closer, "How's Carly?"

"It's over."

"Well I would hope so, you two being married to different people soon."

"Alexis …"

She looked up to him seriously, "Are you doing this because of her? Because she married Sonny?"

"You know why I'm doing this?"

"It's not for love."

"Of course it is," he whispered, hurt that she didn't see it.

"I know you love me, but…"

"No buts. There are none. Alexis, I love you."

"God, this is the same conversation we had earlier."

Jax looked down. He didn't know if she was ready to hear this, but he figured…why not?

"Okay then, I'm in love with you."

Alexis' eyes widened to his and she smiled, "You are not." It almost came out as a surprised questioned laugh.

"I am." His smile grew and he placed his hand to rub her back once again.

"Wow. After one kiss. Man, I'm good."

Jax laughed, "After a million kisses, a trillion hugs, so many conversations about who we were with…how we felt…I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner that I've been in love with you all along."

Alexis swallowed nervously, "Jax…"

"Don't say anything. You don't have to say anything, Alexis. I know how sudden this is."

"It …"

He interrupted again, "Alexis, you don't…"

"May I speak please!?" Her voice raised.

"Yes ma'am." He shut up. She smiled.

"I love you, Jax. You know how I feel about you, but right now … with the way things are … I can't fall in love with anyone. I can't handle another broken heart."

"I won't."

"I know you'll try not to."

"No! Alexis!" He moved down to where he was kneeling in front of her, his face close to hers as she slightly shivered from the loss of his warmth, "If we do this. If we get married, I don't ever want a divorce. If we get married so that you can keep Molly, so that you can have no worries about your children as you go through the rest of chemo, through remission and all the lovely things that you will experience by getting better, I don't want a divorce. I want you. For as long as we both shall live."

Alexis let out a sob that had been threatening for a while now. As he leaned in to hold her, she whispered close to him, "I can't do this again."

He pulled back to her. She couldn't do what again? Marry someone to help her? Convenience? Marry someone she didn't love and want? He shook his head.

"You've never done _this_ before." He leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers, the thing he'd wanted to do again ever since he walked back into the room. After a short moment, he pulled back, "You've never married someone because you wanted to. Do you now?"

Alexis licked her lips, thinking…not about the cancer…not about Molly, but about him. This man in front of her that never seemed to go away. He never once threatened her…put her or her children's lives in danger…he stuck by her through everything and was her only constant support for the later part of her life. Was she in love with him? She had never felt this way before. How would she know? He asked her if she wanted to marry him. The word 'no' didn't even factor into her mind.

"Yes." She smiled through her tears, "I want you." She placed her hand to the back of his neck and brought his lips to meet hers again.

"Oh, my….um…God!" Sam spoke as she walked in two minutes later, followed by Jason and Spinelli, who both turned bright shades of red, seeing her mother…Alexis Davis, French-kissing Jasper Jacks on the couch in her living room.

Alexis broke the kiss quickly and looked up to Sam. Jax's head fell onto the cushion, feeling like an idiot for not locking the door.

"Sam?"

"Well,hi there." Sam smiled. "What's all this?"

Alexis blushed slightly and looked to Jax, who was now pulling the covers over his head.


End file.
